


About Boys in Bands

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manbun Harry, Mutual Pining, Punk Rock, Singing, Smut, Tattooed Harry, harry plays guitar, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: Draco works in a punk rock pub in London and Harry's band just happens to have a gig there.So much flirting, so much pinning - so much fun!And a little spicy extra ;)





	About Boys in Bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanie_bxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Mel! (Check her out, she's just awesome! @daddiesdrarry on Instagram, @melanie_bxx here on ao3) 
> 
> Mel, I love you so much and I'm so glad we met in this wide world of this crazy fandom! So this is for you! And it's about a thing you love: pinning on guitar playing boys sksksksk - jk girl and you know it ;)  
> And I don't have to mention that we loooove Harry with tattoos and a punk rock attitude (the latter is probably just my thing sksk).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> And you other guys: Have fun and leave me your love in the comments! xo

**About boys in bands**

 

When Harry woke up, he wasn’t quite aware of his current state. He wasn’t aware about the bed he was lying in, about the singing birds outside his window, about the sunlight shining through a big gap in his curtains, about the sweet-sour taste in his mouth… But what he _was_ aware of was the pounding headache in his temples. With a groan he tried to open his eyes. He managed to open his right one half. Not bad for the first attempt after a night like this. White stars appeared before his eye and he was quick to close it again. How could that have happened? He only had… 5? Oh, wait! _6_ pints of his favourite beer. That’s not that much, right? He tried to open his dust-dry mouth and the weird taste reminded him of the 6 shots of very cheap tequila that he had had on top of the beers. Well, that might explain the hell of a hangover he was having right now. Harry rolled over on his back, trying to ignore the constantly growing pain in his head and to breath away the swelling nausea.

He couldn’t clearly remember how he got home last night. At least it was his own bed, that he was sleeping in.  And apparently, he had managed to get rid of his shoes and jeans. That was a progress. He fumbled blindly to his right and left and felt the mattress empty. Not so much of a progress. But he wasn’t in the state of taking care of guests anyway, was he?

Harry sighed and tried again to open his eyes, this time succeeding. Tremendously slow he sat up, wincing at the sparks of pain in his head. After a few calming breaths Harry decided, that he didn’t have to puke. Instead he reached for the bottle of water on his nightstand and drank in greedy gulps. The water refreshed his dry mouth and took the edge off his headache immediately. With a soft satisfied groan, he sank against the headboard of his bed and blinked at the clock on the wall opposite. It was 3:32 p.m. The residual alcohol pumped lazily through his veins and Harry blinked again. FUCK! It was already after 3 p.m.!

Stumbling and swearing Harry jumped out of his bed and rushed into the hallway of the small apartment.

“RON?”, he shouted booming, his own head protesting at the harsh sound.

The door to Ron’s room was ajar and Harry burst into the room. There was no one there. The room was as messy as always and his flatmate was nowhere to be seen.

Harry had to stop in his tracks to regain his wits. Then he remembered: Ron wasn’t with him last night. He was out with Lukas and Nils, two German guys whom he met on vacation last year and who happened to be in London for a few days. They had texted him and asked if he wanted to hang out. And boy, could those Germans drink… For every shot that he, Harry, downed, they took two. At some point they must have split up. Harry could vaguely remember staggering home alone in the gentle twilight of a new morning. And Ron? Right, Ron had spent the night at Hermione’s, this cute, but nerdy girl he currently dated.

 _“Don’t stay out late, Harry. You know we have a gig tomorrow, yeah?”,_ Ron had said the evening before, when he had left the apartment to go to his date.

Yes. Right. The gig. Fuck. That’s why Harry felt the urgency to jump out of bed, when he looked at the clock earlier. And where was his phone again? With unsteady feet Harry headed back to his room and searched his phone in the pair of dark blue jeans, that he found on his bedroom floor.

7 messages and 3 missed calls. Shit. The guys are going to give him hell for this. They’re supposed to play a show tonight in this pub in Shoreditch and they have agreed on meeting at 3 p.m. in their small studio to pack their stuff and be at the location at 4 p.m. to set up the stage and do a proper soundcheck. Not like this awful last time in Elephant and Castle…

With one eye looking for his strongest painkillers and one eye on his phone checking Ron’s increasingly annoyed messages, Harry headed to the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

Draco starred suspiciously at the large clock on the wall. This thing wasn’t working, right? It had to be broken! How else would it be possible for the hands to run in slow motion? It was 3:14 p.m. for at least 20 minutes! Draco supressed an annoyed groan and tried to focus his attention back to the professor down at the foot of the lecture hall talking about round and pointed arches. Normally he loved his architecture studies, but the message he received a few minutes ago set him in a bad mood. Jake, the owner of the Black Lion, a famous punk rock pub, where Draco worked in order to cover his living, once again decided only to show up in the evening and leave the hard work to Draco. That meant, that immediately when the lecture ended at 3:30 p.m. he had to head to Shoreditch to open the club for tonight’s live band and prepare the bar for a busy Friday night.

Finally, his lecture was over! Draco packed up his notes and his MacBook, said goodbye to Blaise, who just woke up from his dozy mid-lecture-nap and left the building of the Architectural Association School Of Architecture on Bedford Square. He had to hurry, the band would arrive at 4 p.m. and the underground was packed with commuters and tourists.

Brushing his white-blond hair out of his forehead, Draco arrived in front of the Black Lion. A group of 3 guys around 24/25 years packed with instruments, amplifiers and backpacks already waited for him. Draco tried to pull himself together and not show his obvious annoyance.

“Hi! You guys must be The Deathly Hallows?”, he asked a red-headed boy covered in freckles standing nearest to him. “I’m Draco.”

“Yeah, hi. I’m Ron. That’s Seamus and Dean.” He introduced the two young men behind him, a tall guy with dark skin, short cut hair and one golden piercing in his ear and another in his nose and a smaller sturdy bloke with sandy brown hair.

Draco greeted them with a cursory wave and rummaged for the bar’s key. “Sorry for being a bit late, I had a course.”

“Don’t worry”, one of the guys, Seamus, answered with a strong Irish accent. “We’re missing a member anyway.”

Draco finally found the right key and helped the boys carrying their equipment into the gloomy bar room.

“Okay, so. On the right is the stage, the electronics, lights etc. I'm not very good at this, but if you need help, let me know. I’m gonna set up the bar for tonight.”

They all started their work. Draco checking and refilling the bar and the band setting up their stage. Draco soon started sweating carrying beer crates and bottles of booze in his tight jeans. He felt his face redden with the effort and swiped the back of his hand over his sweat covered forehead. All the while he heard the band arrange the stage, test their instruments and mics and try out the lights of the pub.

When Draco was finally done, he pondered. He was sweaty and hungry and hadn’t been home all day. Making a quick decision he called over to the red head.

“Hey, Ron? Ron was it, right?”

Ron stopped in his tracks, bending over his bass guitar amplifier and looked up to Draco.

“Listen, I can’t possibly work like this.” Draco stated, gesturing to his sticky shirt. “And I was in college since the early mornings and I just need a minute to change and to grab a quick bite, okay?”

“Uhm, okay?” Ron said with a slightly clueless face.

Draco sighed heavily. “If you guys promise me to behave, leave nobody in and don’t plunder the booze rack, then I will leave you alone for a minute to head home to freshen up.”

“Yeah, sure. We won’t tell your boss!”, the Irish guy stated with a smirk.

Draco grinned. “My boss’s a wanker. So just go ahead and grab a beer or two.” Ron laughed. “I’ll be back around 6 p.m. My colleagues will arrive at 6:30 p.m. and we’ll open at 7 p.m., alright?”

He grabbed his college stuff and was just about to open the door, when it was ripped open. Draco startled and let out a high-pitched gasp, which he regretted again a second later when he saw who was now standing in front of him. A man, tall and muscular with tanned skin, his long hair tied up in a loose bun, 5-day stubble, leather jacket and sunglasses. Oh _damn_.

“Shit, I’m sorry!”, the man said equally startled in a smooth low voice and Draco had to be careful not to drool.

“Oh, don’t worry. You must be the missing member of The Deathly Hallows? I guess your mates are already eagerly waiting for you. I’m Draco by the way.”

Only when the other didn’t answer, Draco realised, that he hadn’t said any of this out loud. Deeply ashamed he cleared his throat and tried again. “Deathly Hallows?” Embarrassing.

The man took of his sunglasses and grinned. “Harry, to be more specific.” He offered a hand, which Draco took, cheeks burning red.

“Pleasure, I’m Draco”, Draco mumbled. He was now awkwardly aware of his hot, gleaming face and the black shirt, clinging to his slender back.

“I’ll be back in an hour!”, he shouted over his shoulder to Ron and the other guys and rushed out of the door.

 

~*~

 

Harry still stood in the doorway, staring behind the blond, slender man in these tight jeans who looked so freakishly handsome. Who was that?

Ron’s shouting voice shook Harry out of his daze. He twitched and took off his sunglasses. His head gladly stopped hurting after two pills of strong painkillers, a cold shower and a bottle of water. But anyway, he felt guilty.

Masking an innocent smile, Harry approached his friends.

“Guys, I’m so so _sorry_!”, he said, trying to look like it.

“I thought I told you not to stay out that late”, Ron grumbled in that accusing voice that always reminded Harry of Ron’s mother Molly.

“I know, I know. And I’m really sorry. Look, it wasn’t my fault. These Germans were such good drinkers!”

“Even better than you?”, Dean chuckled and handed Harry his guitar.

“You wouldn’t believe!”

They started working again, Harry set up his guitar, the amplifier and the mic on front of the stage. Then he thought of something.

“By the way, who was that?”

“Who was what?”, Seamus asked back while arranging his drum set.

“The guy I nearly ran over?”, Harry called back. “This blonde handsome boy with ridiculously long legs and an arse to _die_ for?”, he muttered under his breath.

Ron grinned. “You think he’s hot, don’t you?”

Harry felt his cheeks heating up. “Well, he’s… attractive?”

“Please, he looks like a fucking Calvin Klein model!”, Dean snorted and yelped as Seamus smacks him on the head. “Shay, you know I love you, but you can’t deny it. He’s really good looking.”

Seamus pouted playfully. “I’m more into dark, tall guys with short hair and piercings, you know?” Dean flashed him a loving smile. “Maybe I’ll meet someone like that tonight”, Seamus grinned and ducked as Dean threw one of his own drumsticks at him.

“Guys!”, Harry called, laughing as well. “And who is he now?!”

Ron sighed. “That’s Draco. He works here apparently. So he let us in and refilled the bar, while _we_ set up _your_ instruments.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And he was actually quite talkative. Until you showed up.” Ron’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. “He just went home to take a shower and eat something before his shift tonight. So tonight, you’ll get a pretty, freshly showered, blonde…”

“Oh, shut it…”, Harry grumbled, but he was tempted. The guy, Draco, looked just too _hot_ to ignore.

 

They continued working, tuning and testing the instruments, checking the lights, playing a few songs to check the harmony. Around 6p.m. they finished and just grabbed a few beers out of the bar, when the door opened again, and the blonde boy sauntered back in.

And he looked – Harry had no better way to describe it – like an angel. An angel right from hell. He was dressed all in black, wearing a loose tank top with “Nirvana” writing, that was cut so low under his arms, that Harry could see his bony rib cage. And his pants! Harry had to take a shaky breath in order to keep himself from moaning. Draco was wearing tight leather pants, which were clinging so _perfectly_ to his luscious bottom that they looked like drawn onto his flawless creamy skin.

This blonde angel strolled towards Harry and his boys.

“Hi”, he said and his voice was like liquid honey. All the embarrassed awkwardness from a few hours ago was washed away and replaced with a confident white-teethed smile and a flirty look.

And Harry was simply stunned. That was – by far – the most beautiful man, he has ever seen. He gulped. “Uhm, hi.”, he answered and heard Seamus giggle behind him.

“You’re all set up, as I see?”, Draco asked with an appreciative look to the stage.

Harry could just stare at his long, elegant neck and wonder how it might feel to suck a purple mark in this silky white skin.

Ron came to his help and saved him from his embarrassing stare. “Yeah, we were just about to have beer out in the sun.”

“If you want to join us?”, Harry asked, trying to regain his old flirting potential.

~*~

“Look at you”, Draco cooed. “Inviting me for a drink in my own bar…” He laughed softly as he saw Harry’s ears turn red. How was it possible for a man like _him_ to blush over a joke _Draco_ made? “Oh, I’m just messing with you”, the blonde chuckled. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

A wolfish grin spread in this gorgeous bearded face. “How can you be sure I’m wearing any?”, Harry said in a low growl and Draco nearly fainted.

He bit his lower lip, letting his gaze wander over the other man’s body. Harry must have taken off his leather jacket, now showing trained, tattooed arms and a broad chest in a grey-black striped T-Shirt. His tight dark jeans were loosely tucked in a pair of worn black DocMartens boots. His gaze just stopped a second on Harrys crotch, wondering if he was really not wearing any pants underneath.

Lifting his head again to look in incredible green eyes, Draco smirked. “As keen as I am to find out” – Harry lifted one eyebrow and licks his lips involuntarily – “I have some work to do, I’m afraid. The rest of tonight’s shift will be here in 20 minutes and if I sit outside with a beer in hand…”

“Alright”, Harry smiled, only then realising that the rest of the band already left the pub to enjoy the warm sun. “I’ll see you later, I guess?”

“Sure.”

As Harry was through the door, Draco let himself fall back against the countertop and buried his head in his hands. Holy shit, this guy was everything he ever dreamed of! The tattoos, the beard, the messy hair bun… How could he possibly survive the night, listening to him playing guitar or drums or bass or whatever it was, that he was doing? Draco always had a thing for musicians, the way they seem to feel the music and rhythm, their hands working their instruments. And what if he was the singer? Damn, Draco had always had a special crush on the all the singers’ voices he had heard in his years in the Black Lion. But this one – Harry – was just a _hunk_ of a man. Palming his stiffening dick through his jeans, Draco took a deep breath and grabbed a few limes to cut in pieces for tonight’s Cuba Libres and Caipirinhas.

 

The rest of tonight’s team arrived in the next half of an hour, Pansy already talking about the good-looking boys she saw outside the pub drinking beer in the moment she joined Draco behind the bar.

“They’re tonight’s band, you say?”, she asked, tapping beer for the first guests who arrived. “My, my, they’re some fine treats!”

“Pans, if I didn’t know for sure, that you’re _playing for the other team_ , I would say, you fell for one of them!”, Draco snapped sarcastically, mixing a Gin and Tonic.

Without bothering to stop drawing beer, Pansy nudged Draco with her pointy elbow and shot him an indifferent glare. “I certainly have a look for handsome people, honey. It’s just like admiring a piece of art.” Draco snorted. “And you know, I’m only thinking about you here”, she added with a wicked grin and a wink.

“What?! That’s – what?!”, Draco gasped in an embarrassing high-pitched tone. Great, that would already be the second time tonight.

“Oh, honey, you can’t fool me!”, Pansy laughed. “I saw how you’re eyes gleamed as I mentioned the guys outside.”

Draco felt his ears getting hot and hurried to hide his face under the counter to rummage for a bottle of coke.

“And let me guess, who it is.”

Gosh, why wouldn’t she just stop?!

“The tall muscular guy, with the tats and the cute spectacles.”

Draco shot back up, bumping his head painfully against the countertop and groaning now not only because of Pansy’s unabashed comment. Grabbing his throbbing head, he looked daggers at her. “ _Excuse you_? How dare you say – “

“Hrchm.”

A slight cough made Draco look up and he starred directly in two amused green eyes behind a black frame. Oh shit. He could die right there. Trying to mask his embarrassment and simultaneously wondering how much Harry had heard, Draco flashed a wide smile.

“Hi”, he said, aiming for his usual confident and flirty voice. “What can I do for you?”

Harry’s eyes twinkled and he bit his lower lip, as though he was trying to hold back a spontaneous remark. Instead he said: “I just wanted to ask, if I could have a bottle of water for the stage? I always get a dry throat up there.”

He’s the singer, Draco thought. Fuck. Draco cursed his susceptibility for male singers. He swallowed hard and answered: “Sure, I’ll bring it up right before your gig. Do you guys need anything else?”

“Uhm, no, I think, we’re good.” Harry frowned and scratched the back of his neck, flexing his arm muscles and moving the tattoos.

Draco could now take a better look at them. In the dim light of the pub he could see something like a big stag on a glade, designed in black and white and geometrical lines. And on the back of his hand there was a delicate lily stretching from his wrist to his fingers. The other things Draco couldn’t see, but in all it looked beautiful.

“Okay, Harry.” Draco smiled as he saw, how Harry’s eyes lit up, as he heard Draco using his first name. “If you need anything – _anything_ – just come to me.” And with a cheeky wink and a slight touch on Harry’s forearm, Draco turned around, heart thumping like crazy.

When Pansy practically jumped at him, grasping his arm, Draco knew, that Harry had left his place in front of the bar.

“ _Damn_ , honey!”, Pansy squealed delighted. “You can cut the tension in the air with a knife!” She grinned, waving her hands to cool her face.

“Oh, shut up”, Draco grumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up. He took a last glance towards the stage. Harry smiled at him.

Soon the pub got more and more crowded and Draco simply had no time at all the think about the dark-haired man with the green eyes and the tattoos. He tapped beer, mixed cocktails and long drinks, washed glasses… trying to glimpse Harry in the crowded place.

And as his boss, Jake, entered the stage, announcing tonight’s live band “The Deathly Hallows” and the crowd cheered and clapped, Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

In the colourful light on stage, Harry just looked… _DIVINE_. His tanned skin glowed in all the stages of the rainbow; the muscles of his arms flexed around the e-guitar he was holding, and even from where Draco was standing, all the way across the pub behind the busy bar, Harry’s eyes seemed to sparkle.

And then the magic started. Without saying another word, Harry hit the strings of his guitar and music vibrated through the pub, making Draco’s hair on his arms lift. It was loud and blasting, full of heavy but melodic guitars, harsh drums and rhythmic bass lines. _And Draco loved it_. That was one of the reasons he loved to work at the pub every fucking weekend (besides of the obscene amount of tips he made). Rock and punk pumping through his veins, flooding his head and making him forget all the stress in university, the pressure he felt because of his parents’ expectations, the strange glances on his tight jeans and the occasional nail polish. And Harry looked so freaking _hot_ in his cute striped t-shirt.

“Do you even think he’s gay?”, Draco blurted to Pansy over the noise of the music and the crowd.

Pansy nearly dropped her glass. “Are you blind?”, she screamed and punched him on the arm. “He’s flirting with you all night! He was practically undressing you with his eyes!”

Draco was just about to answer, that this didn’t mean that he _actually_ has to be _gay_ , when the lyrics of the first song started and Harry’s deep voice sounded all across the pub.

 

_He plays boys like a game of cards_

_And dances to the beat of breaking hearts but_

_He ain't no beauty king to me_

_He's all wrapped up in plastic skin_

_His bad disguise won't take me in cause_

_He ain't no beauty king to me_

 

Draco’s breath hitched. Did Harry really just say ‘he’? And then the chorus started, and Harry’s mischievous twinkling eyes just landed on Draco and a huge grin appeared in his bearded face as he sang:

_I see through his smile_

_I don't trust these eyes_

_He's a walking lie_

_I see through his smile_

_He's as cold as ice_

_I'll stay away from_

_The boy with the saccharine smile_

 

“There’s your proof!”, Pansy laughed.

And Draco just stared. He had completely forgotten the half-filled glass in one hand, the bottle with vodka in the other. Only when the guest in front of him waved his hand in front of his nose, Draco woke up from his temporary paralysis.

So, Harry was gay. No big deal, wasn’t it? Only that he was the most beautiful man, Draco had seen in a long time. And he was talented and kind and funny. But besides that?

Oh, Draco couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He had fallen head over heels for this dork.

 

The rest of the night, well, didn’t went _that_ good for Draco. He forgot half of his guests’ orders, mixed the wrong drinks, spilled some ginger ale over a cute girl with brown bushy hair he thought he saw around Ron earlier… Jake glared at him, but he didn’t dare to scold him in front of the guests. But it didn’t matter, right? Not when Harry sang like motherfucking rock star and looked like a motherfucking model. And the way he kept looking at Draco – _ugh_.

When Harry announced their last song, Draco was a nervous wreck. Pansy punched him on his arm – again – as he forgot the order of the young woman standing in front of him – again. Draco glared at her, rubbing his slender arm.

“Draco, get your shit together!”, she hissed in his ear. “It’s nearly painful to watch. You are _never_ nervous when it comes to men!”

“I know, I know”, Draco whined. "It’s just – I don’t know!”

Pansy rolled her eyes in the exact moment the last song ended with a guitar solo and a loud cheering applause from the crowd.

Draco’s eyes shot up to the end of the pub and he saw how Harry, Seamus, Dean and Ron took a bow, thanking the audience, and climbed down the stage. They had a short conversation, grinning at each other and patting their backs, apparently satisfied with their gig. Some people came up to them Draco saw the girl with the bushy hair; a lanky guy with hair as red as Ron; a slightly chubby blonde man, who hugged Seamus and Dean; a couple of young girls, one with fiery red hair and the other with long white-blonde curls… But Harry seemed to brush their attempts of conversation of and just walked straight to the bar – straight to Draco.

Draco panicked, trying to turn around and flee, but Pansy gripped his naked upper arm (at the same spot she had already punched four times this night) and shoved him back.

Harry stood now right in front of the counter. Slightly sweating he rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead and smirked. This fucking smirk.

Draco’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. In a last attempt to pull himself together, he reminded himself of his usual flirty posturing and smiled wide, knowing that his grey eyes will flash.

“Hi, what can I get you, dear?”

“I’ll take an ale, please. Oh, and your number.”

 

[AWW, THIS IS SO CHEESY SKSKS - AND IT'S NOT. THE. END!]

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I can’t believe I let you fuck me in a dark alley!”, Draco moaned between two passionate kisses.

“I can’t believe you’re actually prepared!”, Harry growled back, burying his hand deep in Draco’s pants, feeling the end of a small plug between his cheeks.

“Less talking, more fucking!”

Harry pressed Draco back against the brick wall. They just happened to be back in London for a few days, since they lived together in Paris for 7 years by now, and just as luck would have it, they were even in Shoreditch that night. They have visited the restaurant of a friend to have a nice dinner, some wine and a couple of whiskeys and were about to walk back to their hotel, when they passed a small pub. “Black Lion” was written in large letters above the door. The place where it all began. Draco had simply grinned and pulled Harry by the hand in a dark alley just behind the pub.

And now they stood there, snogging and rubbing against each other like randy teenagers, visible to anyone who would come out of the pub’s back door.

“You know”, Harry panted, forcing Draco’s fly open with one hand, while licking and biting his husband’s long neck. “I really wanted to do this back then.”

“Do what?” Draco asked breathlessly, digging his hands in Harry’s dark hair.

“Fucking you outside in the alley, pressing you against the wall and take you from behind”, Harry growled against Draco’s collarbone. “The night we met, I mean…”

Draco’s chuckle was drawn into a whine, when he felt Harry ripping his shirt open and sucking on his pink nipple.

“And do you really think it’s a coincidence – _fuck_ – that we ended up at the Black Lion?”, Draco moaned, as he felt Harry sinking to his knees in front of him, shoving his pants down under his butt. “And that I’m just randomly wearing a – _gods, yes_ – a plug?” he added, just as Harry’s lips wrapped around his already dripping glans.

He groaned as Harry released his dick with a wet pop. “I thought you wanted less talking and more fucking?”, Harry teased.

“Potter, for fucks sake! Would you suck or fuck me already? Preferably both!”, Draco whined, a desperate sound leaving his throat.

Harry grinned up to him, his teeth glowing white in the dim, filthy alley and Draco was flooded with lust and need, as Harry gripped the base of his rock-hard cock and licked over the shiny head, keeping eye contact with Draco.

Harry swirled his hot tongue around his sensitive glans and Draco’s eyes fluttered shut. He let his head drop heavy against the brick wall behind him, scratching his hands against the rough stone in his need for something – _anything_.

The warm wet heat around his dick felt so good and Draco’s hips jerked forward, pressing himself even deeper in Harry’s mouth. He was so deep in Harry’s throat and so _close_ and just - “Please, Harry!”

Harry pulled back, gasping for air, before sucking his balls in his mouth. Draco bit his lips to contain himself from screaming. Yet a high-pitched gasp left him, when Harrys fingers finally pressed against the plug nestling deep in Draco’s ass and pushed it against his prostate.

“I need you inside me – _please_ – now!”, Draco moaned, and Harry hummed his consent against Draco’s swollen balls.

With one swift movement Harry was back on his feet, pressing his chest against Draco’s and ravishing his lips in a wild kiss. Draco’s aching cock rubbed against Harrys jeans and he rutted against it, searching for friction.

“Oh no, my little needy boy. You’ll come when I say you can, do you understand?” Harry’s voice was low and hoarse, leaving no room for protest.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Turn around, baby.”

Draco obeyed, pressing his bare chest against the chilly stone, whimpering when it scratched over his hard nipples.

Careful not to hurt Draco, Harry pulled out the plug. “Such a naughty boy, teasing himself without telling me. Lucky for you, that we have to be quick. Or else you wouldn’t come in _hours_ , baby.”

With a firm grip, Harry held Draco’s jaw, pushing two fingers between Draco’s plump lips.

“You’re so lucky, I’m generous. Right, baby boy?”

“Yes, Sir! Thank you”, Draco gasped.

He felt Harry’s fingers, coated in his own salvia, pressing in his loosened hole.

“You must have been half-hard the whole night, baby”, Harry murmured against Draco’s throat, sucking the white skin.

“Yes, Si-iiiiiirrr uugghhn!” Draco’s whispered answer turned into a moan, as Harry found his prostate, pressing hard against this little bundle of nerves.

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby. Here in this alley, where everyone could see, what a beautiful little slut you are.”

Draco whimpered full of lust at these filthy words. “God, _yes_ , please! Please fuck me!”

He heard a spitting sound and something wet wiping against his fluttering opening. Then he heard Harrys belt and zipper, another spitting sound and finally – finally! – Harry’s huge cock found his way between Draco’s cheeks and in his salvia-lubed hole.

The pleasant burn spread through Draco’s limbs, crawling up his spine and numbing his brain. Harry’s breath was hot on his neck and his hands bruising his slender waist.

“You’re still so tight, baby”, Harry growled in Draco’s ear, licking the shell.

He withdrew slowly, slamming back in with brutal force that made Draco moan loudly.

Harry stopped for a second before pulling out again and thrusting back in. “Sh, baby boy. You know how much I love your filthy mouth, but you have to be silent. Can you do that for me?”

Draco gasped and groaned at another hard thrust against his prostate.

“Don’t you want be a good boy, Malfoy?”

Harry using his last name sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. The blonde nodded feverishly. “ _Please_ , Sir, I’ll be good!”

Harry chuckled. “I know, love. And now you’ll get your reward.”

And without further ado he started to thrust harshly in Draco’s slick and quivering hole, knowing the _exact_ angle to hit his husband’s prostate over and over again.

Draco’s back arched, his legs trembled as hot white lust shot through his veins, pooling in his groins, orgasm building quickly. Harry groaned low and deep in his throat, clawing one big hand in Draco’s hair and pulling his blond head back to ravish his lips in a sloppy kiss.

“I love you so – _ahh_ – much, Harry.”

“Happy anniversary, love.”

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so close. God, _yes_ , can I please come, Sir? _Please_!”

“Shit, just a second, baby. Be a good boy and just wait a second.”

Draco bit his lips and pushed his hips back against his husband. The endless pounding against his prostate brought him to the verge of an intense orgasm. So when Harry finally growled in his ear: “ _Come, baby. Come for me_.”, Draco came in the blink of an eye, biting his own hand to muffle his screaming. He felt Harry’s hot breath in his neck and his own hot cum shooting in thick ropes against the brick wall. After a few more thrusts, Harry’s hips came to a stuttering halt and he buried his head between Draco’s shoulder and neck, breathing heavily through his own orgasm.

They stood there for a while, gasping for air and trying to calm their pounding hearts. Standing there in the alley behind the pub where they first met, where Harry fell in love with Draco’s eyes and Draco fell in love with Harry’s everything. They slowly got dressed again, smiling lazily, exchanging tender kisses and loving hugs, fully captivated by the situation and the afterglows of a phenomenal orgasm.

A sudden noise ripped them both out of their bliss.

“What the hell?!”

The back door of the pub had opened and an older guy carrying two garbage bags stopped dead in his tracks, starring at them.

Draco looked at Harry, and Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the alley onto the dark street, their breathless laughter echoing through the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't end this without some smut ;)
> 
> The lyrics are slightly modified lyrics from a song called "Saccharine Smile" by the german punk band "Donots". Check them out if you want ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqoZ93TKdpY
> 
> [Kudos] and [Comments] appreciated  
> xoxo


End file.
